Super Violence Bros All Star
by Pikawake
Summary: Parody of SSBB, SSBL and Playstation All-star. Read on as you see characters such as Tom the Cat, Morrigan Aensland, Mao, Travis Touchdown, Chuck Greene, Wario, Peter Griffin and Juliet Starling fight it out in SVBA-S! Not very good at summeries sometimes. Add in a request via review or PM after seeing Introduction. Rated T for violence, swearing and possible sexiual innuendos.
1. Introduction

Prolouge

Disgaea 3 World

In a Netherworld, inside a school named Evil Academy, the No. 1 Honor Student was walking around the dorm. This is Mao, who has the EQ of 1.8 Million and is the son of the chairman at Evil Academy. Right now Mao was thinking about what he should next.

"Should I continue conducting experiments or go to another Netherworld?" Mao said question himself. He started to think of what he should do and just when knew what he wanted to do, Mao suddenly heard weird noises behind him. What he saw was a black hole and it was sucking in everything including him. He tried running but it was no use as he was quickly sucked and sent into whatever World the hole leaded to.

* * *

No More Heroes World

Inside a motel, an assassin by the name, Travis Touchdown was laying on his couch with his pet cat, Jeane curled up on his belly. Travis was bored out of his mind, as there was nothing to do, which was odd considering he was the No. 1 Assassin in Santa Destroy, California, meaning he should be one of the most targeted guy in the area.

"Wonder what's on TV?" Asked Travis as he grabbed the remote from his pocket and turned on his TV to watch something. But instead of something like a cartoon coming on, a black hole appeared and came out of the Television. "What the f**k!?" Questioned Travis as the black hole began sucking in everything with Travis included. Jeane, scared ran into the bathroom with Travis trying to escape the black hole but he wasn't quick enough and got sucked into the black hole.

* * *

Lollipop Chainsaw World

In a house, a girl in a cheerleader outfit by the named Juliet Starling, was sitting on a table with a strawberry flavored lollipop in her mouth. She was pretty bored, after her 18th Birthday nothing really interesting had happened, probably because everything in her hometown was being put back together. At least Juliet still had her lollipops which she thought was making her butt big (Although not really) and her boyfriend, Nick who had her Sensei's body now.

"I wonder why that happened?" Juliet said, asking the question to no one. Juliet then decided to visit her bodyfriend to see if he can answer that question, but just before she could, she heard something behind her. She turned around to see the black hole sucking everything, including her. "OH NOOOOOOOO!" Juliet was sucked in easily.

Meanwhile in another house, Nick Carlyle was still getting used to having a different body as it was smaller, it had less strength and worse of all, his head would sometimes fall off. It would usually fall off once or twice a week.

"I guess that magic that Juliet put on me is still doing it's shit." Of course, he head falls off again which annoyed him as usual. His body was about to put his head to it's right place, but it stopped when it heard noises with Nick also hearing it aswell. Nick turned his head around to see that a black hole was behind him. Nick was frightened and hoped his body could pick him up and run with him but instead the body ran away, leaving Nick with the black vortex. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Nick said in anger as the black hole had sucked him in. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Darkstalkers World

In an unknown area, a succubus named Morrigan was in the rooftops. Although she is the Queen of her world, there was not much to do in it as nothing had really excited her. So instead, she visits other Worlds, hoping to find something that would satisfy her. Right now, she was thinking about what she should do. Just then, Morrigan started to hear weird noises behind her, so she turned around and saw the black hole that had sucked in three other victims.

"My, my, how interesting." Unlike the other three, Morrigan decided by her own will to go in, obviously knowning there will be fun in where the hole lead to.

* * *

Tom & Jerry World

In a house, a grayish-blue cat named Tom was chasing after a brown mouse named Jerry. Tom was trying to whack Jerry with a mallet, obviously trying to squish the brown mouse but instead, Tom ended up destroying funiture and items that were in the house. After a few misses, Tom finally corners Jerry. With an evil grin and a small chuckle, Tom brings his mallet up as Jerry turns around and sits down with his hands on his head, as he knew he couldn't escape this time or so he thought. Just when Tom was finally going to end Jerry, the grayish blue feline stops when he hears odd noises.

"Huh?" Said Tom, confused as he looked to his right to see the black hole that sucked in four others appeared. Frightened, Tom tries to hold onto the leg of a table, but that wasn't strong as Tom was sucked in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Tom as the black hole closed.

With Jerry, he opens one eye, confused as to why he hasn't felt anything. The brown mouse looks around to see Tom wasn't around. Jerry gives a small shrug, as he decided to go to the fridge for some cheese.

* * *

Dead Rising 2 World

Inside a Safehouse, an ex-motorcyclist was sitting on a bench, thinking about his whole mess he's in. He's fought a tiger which he managed to tame, a chief who uses human/zombie meat for food and a CURE member who thinks that making everyone zombies will make everyone equals. Most of all, he has to give his Daughter Zomberx or she'll turn into one of those "things" that are outside the Safehouse.

"How can I still keep going after all of this?" The man asked himself. He knew that he didn't want to do this, but what choice did the one and only Chuck Greene have, he was one of the people that's to be the cause of this whole mess, but that was a lie, he was framed. But like other 5 characters, just before Chuck could something he wanted to do, a black hole appeared behind him. Chuck like anyone else should, attempted to get away but just like four others, he was forced to get sucked in by the black hole as it close like any of the others.

* * *

Warioland Inc. World

Inside another house, a biker was sitting on a couch, eating garlic from the table next to him. This was none other than Wario, the guy who had started Warioland Inc Games. However, his friends were the ones who made it and yet, Wario was the one took all the credit for making for it.

"Grgggh." Grunted Wario. He thought that he deserved all the credit cause if it weren't for him having the idea, the games would have never been made and that his friends(?) would have never been known. As Wario was thinking this, he tried getting another piece of garlic, but oddly enough, he feel like his hands were touching anything. "Huh?" At first, Wario thought it was those aliens stealing his food again but when he looked, he saw that it was a black hole. "OWAAAAAAAAAH!" Wario screamed as he attempted to run away from the vortex but to avail. Of course, he was easily sucked in. "AI, AI, AI, AIYAAAA!"

* * *

Family Guy World

In the Griffin's house, a fat stinkin' drunk (Or as he is called by his deceased Step-Father) named Peter was watching Channel 5 Action News.

"And now with Ollie Williams with the BlaccuWeather Report," Said Tom Tucker, one of the main reporters. "Ollie?"

"IT'S GONNA RAIN!" Shouted Ollie.

"Thank you, Ollie."

"UGGGGGH!" Peter groaned. He wished there was something amusing to watch on TV right now. So he started flipping threw the Channels, trying to find one that would really amuse him. After a few clicking, the TV screen turned black. "What the he**?" Peter was confused, he was still pressing the button for the Channels to keep showing up. "Why isn't it letting me change channels, did the power go out or something!?" As if to answer his question, a black hole came out of the TV. Frightened, Peter tried to run away from it and throw stuff into it, thinking they would satisfy it and leave the fat drinker alone. But the black hole still keep coming for Peter. "Oh man this is worse than watching..." Peter finally sucked into the hole before he could finish his sentence. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

? World

In this world, 8 black holes opened up and out came the 9 characters who of course are Mao, Travis, Juliet, Nick, Morrigan, Tom, Chuck, Wario and Peter, all in order of coming out.

"Ow/Of/Ouch!" Said almost everyone once they landed out of the vortexs they were in.

"Oh man, where the hell am I?" Asked Travis as he took his time to look around his surrondings and saw everyone else. "And who the f**k are you guys?" Peter was the one to response.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Said Peter, angered by how rude Travis was being.

"..." Tom felt like he was sitting on something. Lifting himself up, he saw that he was sitting on Nick who was spitting out some fur that was probably Tom's.

"Yuck, that was disgusting!" Juliet saw Nick, picked him up and held him to her chest.

"Nick, baby, are you alright?" Juliet asked with concern in her voice.

"I am now." Said Nick.

"Well, aren't you a handsome guy?" Said Morrigan, flirting with Chuck who probably ignored the beautiful Succubus.

"Leave me alone, miss, I'm not in the mood." Chuck said, annoyed which caused Morrigan to pout.

"Don't be like that, I could let you have some "fun" with me." Morrigan said, flirting again. Mao look at all of the characters around him and he was starting to get those "ideas."

"huff, huff, these people all look so different and changeable. Maybe I can make them into my test subjects, huff, huff." Mao said with his glasses whitening.

"Eurrrgh!" Said Wario with what was presumed to be disgust which was alittle weird seeing as how Wario has known to be disgusting himself. *TOOT!* "Hehehehe." Everyone started to smell a hideous oder and everyone except Wario held in their noises. (Juliet holded Nick's noise for him)

"YUCK, WHO LET ONE!?" Asked Nick. But just before anyone else could response, they started to hear someone.

"Welcome everyone!" Said the unknown guy who was dressed in a dark yellow cloak. "It's so nice seeing you all here!"

"The hell are you!?" Asked Peter, obviously not wanting be here like most of the others.

"I am the one who has summoned you all here, for you see, in my World there is no longer entertainment that we like. So I thought, why not bring along some other people from other worlds to fight each other?"

"And why should we do what you say?" Chuck asked in an annoyed voice.

"Because if you don't agree, I will destroy your Worlds as I am known as a God in this planet and could easily crush any planets with just my bare hands!" All 9 heroes/anti-heroes were shocked to hear this, this guy who maybe a God has captured them, is making fight each other and worse of all, if they don't do it, their Worlds will be destroyed and if they might end up living here forever! "So what do you say, do what I say or lose your Worlds and live here forever?"

"I'm up for it, maybe I'll get to experiment on one of this characters, huff, huff." Mao said, very excited.

"I've got no other thing to do and besides, I feel like fighting." Said Travis, folding his arms.

"If it's to keep my home World alive, I'll do it!" Said Juliet, clipping Nick to her skirt like she did in their Zombie adventure.

"Well, I got no choice." Said Nick, knowing he's going to be forced into it.

"Hhmhmhm, this'll be fun." Said Morrigan, excited.

"..." Tom said nothing and instead nodded his head, indicating that he'll do it.

"I'll do it." Said Chuck, hoping he can back quick and give Katie her needed Zomberx.

"Yeah!" Said Wario, while flexing his left arm.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"**VERY WELL THEN!**" The God started in a big booming voice. "**TODAY, WE WILL BE HAVING TWO MATCHES TODAY, MAO VS TRAVIS VS MORRIGAN VS CHUCK AND JULIET VS TOM VS WARIO VS PETER!**" The group were confused about how this God knows there name, but before they could question the God, weapons such as Travis's Beam Katana, Juliet's Chainsaw and Wario's Bike landed to their rightful owners. "**AND TO MAKE THINGS MORE AMUSING, I COLLECTED YOUR WEAPONS SO YOU CAN USE THEM IN COMBAT AND DON'T WORRY, THERE WILL BE MORE COMPETITORS FOR YOU TO FIGHT AS TIME GOES ON! NOW, LET THE GAMES BEGIN**!

* * *

And that begin what I think is a better intro. Yeah I though other one wasn't a really good one, so I decided to make another and improved version. BTW, sorry if this felt kinda rushed but I just really want to finish this really fasted.

Also, don't worry, you can still send in requests for matches, omakes and characters. You can also requests for things like Tom & Morrigan vs A horde of enemies or Wario vs A Boss.

And That's all folks!


	2. First Two Fights

Mao vs Travis vs Morrigan vs Chuck

Fighting Style:Stock Match (The one who with has atleast one stock left out of all their opponents is the winner)

Set Time:None

Set Lives:2

Stage:Shadow of Vincent in Vanity Paradise (Catherine (1) and Darkstalkers)

Items:None

Setting:Playstation All-star

* * *

The fight starts with everyone doing their enterance. Mao enters in by appearing threw a portal and grabbing his sword, Travis jumps onto the stage with the rose nastys in hands, Morrigan was already there and fused with her "Sister" named Lilith to do battle and Chuck was also already there in a kneeling position and when he saw his opponents, he quickly got up with a baseball bat in his left hand.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"FIGHT!"

The fight begins as Mao began sword fighting with Travis while Chuck dodges attacks fom Morrigan.

"Soul Fist!" Shouted Morrigan as she tried to hit Chuck with the colorful orb as said man throwed a propane can at Travis and Mao and then shot it with a shotgun, giving Chuck 1/3 left need for his Level 1 Special.

"CRAP!" Travis said in pain before getting back up and giving a dazed Mao a German Suplex.

"GACK!" Mao responded in pain as Morrigan did a foward up slash to Chuck.

"Shadow Blade!" Morrigan said, not noticing Travis attacking her from behind with a spinning slash. "Ah!" Morrigan said as Chuck grabbed Mao and started punching him 3 three times and then throw him to Travis which caused damage to Travis and finally gaving Chuck the ability to use his Level 1 Special anytime he wants. Since he wasn't using it right now, it means might go for either his Level 2 or 3 Specials.

"Ha!" Shouted Mao, throwing one of his spears he has in his pockets and it directly hits Chuck causing Chuck to fall back when was doing two jumps. Morrigan captialized by grabbing Chuck, holding him in the air and then dives into the ground, hurting the ex-motorcyclist. Travis also decided to captalized by charging up his beam katanas and then hit Chuck with them, sending the zombie killer to the left side of the stage.

"What the hell?" Exclaimed an annoyed Chuck at how he was being targeted by everyone.

That's when the Shadow of Vincent decided to make his appearance with his creepy smiling mask on. He then decided to make his appearance clear by moving to where all 4 players were fighting and literally used his head to destroy the buliding that was towering over the four fighters, breaking one half of his own mask. They did not notice and ended up dying, meaning they lost one of their lives and giving Chuck the advantage as he is the only one with at least one Level up which if he does use his level 1 special on anyone, they are completely out.

After they all reappeared however, Chuck did not use his Level 1 Special, meaning he could be still saving it for Level 2 or 3.

"I'm always watching you..." Said Vincent's Shadow as he watched the four fighters continue to fight. Chuck out his Knife Gloves and began clawing Morrigan who was using her wings to block most damage from the attack. After Chuck left himself open, Morrigan shot the colourful energy at him, like she intended some time ago.

"Soul Fist!" Morrigan exclaimed as he finally reached Level 1. She used it almost immediately which made her jump high into the air and aimed at her target by turning her legs into drills and aiming at the target. She was intending to hit chuck only to end up hitting Travis, finally taking him out of the match.

"NOOOOOO!" Shouted Travis as he was eliminated from the match and The Shadow Of Vincent tried another move.

"There's nowhere to run!" The giant dark monster said as it turned nearly everything in the stage, dark with the only parts not dark is where Vincent's Shadow's eye glowed making this troublesome for Chuck, Morrigan and Mao but they could still fight even if they couldn't see where they were.

"Let's kick some ass!" Said Chuck as he finally decided to use his Level 1 which had him pull out a Paddlesaw and attempt to attack Morrigan and/or Mao with it and since Morrigan and Mao couldn't see where they were or Chuck was, they didn't know were to go. Unfornately for Morrigan she ended up running into Chuck and getting hit by the Paddlesaw Chuck swinged thrice, taking her out of the match.

"You're... Pretty good..." Morrigan said as she was tooken out of the match, leaving only Mao and Chuck to fight each other. Mao got the advantage when the light showed to him and he managed to see Chuck, so Mao decided to captalized like before and do quick strikes to Chuck with his sword. After enough slashes, Mao finally gets to use his Level 1 Special which he happily decided to use.

"Experiment!" Mao said as he threw his sword high in the air, then his left hand gets covered in green energy, then he jumps and grabs Chuck by the throat. "This'll finish you!" Mao said in a dark tone as he unleashes the energy in a pointblank range blast, finally eliminating Chuck. Mao then jumped back to the spot he started to use his Level 1 Special and took back his sword.

"Nooooooo..." Chuck said in defeat as the match was finally finished. The three losers repiled with Travis stabbing his Rose Nasty to the ground and looking down, Morrigan facepalms herself as her wings from her waist and head went away and Chuck kneels down and punches the ground with his right hand.

"**Travis, Morrigan and Chuck lose...**" The announcer said as he then said who the winner is. "**Mao wins!**"

"Mahahahaha!" Mao laughed with his arms folded and then looking foward with a small glare.

* * *

Juliet vs Tom vs Wario vs Peter

Fighting Style:Time Attack (The one who has the most kills wins)

Set Time:1 Minute and 30 Seconds

Set Lives:None

Stage:Daten City's Netherworld (Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt (2) and Disgaea)

Items:Assist Trophies

Setting:Super Smash Bros. Brawl

* * *

The next fight starts with all 4 fighters doing their enterance like the other four. Juliet enters in by doing some tricks in the air and landing perfectly, an explosion was heard as Tom landed onto the stage, covered in smoke which he shaked off quickly, Wario rides onto the stage in his bike which falls apert after he gets off of it and Peter falls out of nowhere and lands on his face, but he quickly gets up as if it was nothing.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!"

The fight finally begins when Tom jumps up and throws down a mine which Peter stepped on and ended up getting hit by the explosion, leaving him airborne.

"Crap!" Peter said before he quickly got his balance back and kicked Wario who tried to take advantage to attack Peter. Juliet did a high jump and used her butt to hit Wario in the head, this sending Wario higher into the air, but he managed to quickly catch his opponents off guard.

"Go!" Wario said as he rode on his bike, hitting Juliet and Tom who were in his way. Seeing some Ghosts starting to appear, Wario jump out of his bike as the ghosts munched on it. Peter saw an Assist Trophy and activated it, which summoned Tink the Frog (Red) from Disgaea 2.

"Leave zis to moi." Tink rolls up into a ball and hits Tom, nearly sending the grayish blue cat out of the stage but the cat quickly recovered by using a gridle to fly up and back onto the stage as Tink was still in his ball form and trying to hit Juliet and Wario. After missing a few times, Tink then grabs Juliet and explodes, sending Juliet flying and out of the stage.

"NO!" Juliet said as Tink dissappeared and Peter got a point.

"**45** **seconds left**!" Said the announcer as more ghosts appeared and attack Tom, Peter and Wario. The reason weren't attacking Juliet at first is because she was invincible for a few seconds. Wario tried to use the block shield, but after a few hits from the dark ghosts, Wario ended up getting stunned.

"Uggggggh..." Wario groaned as Tom charged up his attack and smacked Wario with his hammer, sending Wario out of the stage and giving Tom a point. "D'OH!"

"**20** **seconds left**!" The announcer said as Tom and Peter tried to kill each other for another point so they don't have to do Sudden Death. A thing they didn't count on was Juliet getting an Assist Trophy and one who came out was Nemesis from Resident Evil. (3)

"Grgggh!" Growled Nemesis as he pointed out his arm which was attached with a Rocket Launcher, which shoot out two Rockets which hit Tom and Peter, sending them flying out of the stage and giving Juliet two points.

"AAAAAH!" Screamed Tom.

"SHIT!" Cried out Peter as the Announcer was reaching the final five seconds.

"**5...**" The three boys were getting close to Juliet.

"**4...**" Tom and Peter were going to try to get a point from her so they can atleast get Sudden Death againest her.

"**3...**" What the two didn't notice was Wario belly starting to get abit bigger.

"**2...**" Something bad was about come from Wario and no one notice until the final second.

"**1...**"

*BOOM!* Wario blasted out a massive stench cloud which hit Juliet, Tom and Peter, sending them across to the right side of the stage, but they couldn't be counted as kills as the announcer said the reason.

"**TIME!**" The match stopped and it counted the results.

"**Juliet=1 Point...**  
**Tom=0 Points...**  
**Peter=0 Point...**  
**Wario=-1 Point...**"

"**This Game's Winner is... Juliet!**" Juliet was seen throwing Nick's head up and down with smiles on their faces although Nick's smile could easily change into a dizzy one seeing how high and long he was thrown in the air. Behind Juliet were Tom on his knees and hitting the ground with his left fist, Wario clapping and Peter drinking down his woes with the drink, Pawtucket and after he was done drinking, he fall down to the floor, knocked out.

* * *

So, that was the first two battles of the series, I hope you enjoyed them and next up, the next four will be introduced in the next chapter and in that same chapter they will fight. After afew chapters are done and some characters are introduced, one of the Chapter will include some of the Characters who will be Assist Trophies and what they can do. BTW, please Review, Request and thank you for Reading!

1=There will be one Catherine Character and 1 Assist.

2=There will be six PSG Characters, 2 2 for 1 fighters, 2 Assists and 1 Narrator. (4)

3=There will be another Resident Evil Character appearing later.

4=There will be Characters who will do Announces/Narrate in this story.

P.S. No, the SSBB and Playstation All-star are not the only settings for this series. The next setting will be revealed in the next chapter where the 4 newcomers will be fighting each other.


	3. First Four Newcomers

The Merc With A Mouth Universe

In an unknown warehouse a guy in a red and black ninja outfit named Deadpool was moving back and forth, probably waiting for something. Seeing the description being put on right now, he knew what was going to happen next.

"Hey, Author!" Shouted Deadpool, already breaking the fourth wall. "When am I going to the Universe where the 8 much un-cooler characters are!? I know it's gonna happen there would be no reason for me to appear and NOT be one of the mains!" As if on que, the black hole appears behind the masked assassin with Deadpool easily spotting it. "Alright, about time, watch out fourth wall, here comes Deadpool!" Much like Morrigan, Deadpool willingly went into the portal, but unlike Morrigan and most other victims, Deadpool knows what will happen.

* * *

The Panty & Stocking Universe

In a building, two red skinned demons named Scanty and Kneesocks with their "pet" zipper creature named Fastener planning another ghost for their enemies, Panty & Stocking to fight and hopefully this ghost might actually get the job done unlike most others who just exploded.

"Fastenerfastenerfastener!" The pink zipper mantis-like creature repeated, saying his own name like he always does as Scanty accidently stepped on the poor creature, not noticing.

"Ms. Kneesocks, do you have the plans for tonight?" Asked the Older Daemon Sister to her Younger Sister who was adjusting her glasses and holding up the papers that had the plan.

"I have it, dear Sister, this should be abl..." Kneesocks was cut off by the noise that had cut the Daemon Sisters and Fastener's attention. Behind them was none other than the black hole. The three were easily frightened when it started sucking in everything and tried to run away from it, but the hole was too strong and sucked them all in.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Scream the Daemon Sisters.

"FASTENERRRRRRRRRR!" Fastener shouted, screaming aswell as the black hole had closed.

* * *

The Catherine World

A man named Vincent Brooks was sitting on his bed, thinking about those nightmares he had. They weren't just normal nightmares, they were real, meaning like in Nightmare in Elm Street, if you die in the dream, you die in real life. There was reasons why Vincent was having these nightmares, the two mains were that he was in a 5 year relationship with a mature woman named Katherine and that he was unpurposely cheating on her with a Succubus name Catherine. Once Katherine found out, she immedately broke up with Vincent.

"Urgggh..." Sighed Vincent, remembering all those bad memories. But after finally conquering his last nightmare, Vincent managed to get a second chance with Katherine and some day, the two were going to finally get married. "Some day, it'll be time to tie the knot." Vincent said, chuckling to himself weakly. It's not that he doesn't want to get married, he just didn't want to lose his freedom, but he thinks it'll be okay, if it's with Katherine, it would be fine with the soon to be ex-bachelor. Just as he was about to take a drink from the beer on the table, Vincent began to hear odd noises behind him. Turning around, the drinker saw the black hole that had a few others. As his eyes widened, Vincent tried to get run but before he could try, the black hole sucks him in, ironically with his pillow also. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The Looney Tunes World

"NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!" Shouted a black duck walking on two feet named Daffy Duck shouted, appearing in a blank area. "If I appear in this, than there's a 95% chance I'll be forced into that Alien Planet with those other guys!" Daffy, like Deadpool, knew that he was going to be put in the place where certain others were. "And if I am going to put into the planet, I want to get paid... The hole's behind me, isn't it?" Daffy turns around to see the black hole and knowing he had no choice, he said one last thing before throwing himself in. "You're despicable!"

* * *

? World

Back in the unknown World, the four black holes opened up and out came Deadpool, Scanty, Kneesocks, Fastener, Vincent and Daffy Duck.

"Ouch/Gack/Fastener!" Shouted Vincent, Scanty, Kneesocks and Fastener as they landed with Vincent landing on his back and Scanty and Kneesocks land sitting on Fastener. Deadpool and Daffy land, still standing on two feet as they knew how they were going to come out.

"You knew we were going to come here, too?" Daffy asked Deadpool.

"Sadly, but since I'm one of the Author's favorite alongside most others characters in this fic, I haven't got much of a choice." Deadpool said, mentioning one of the many reasons why he and most others are in this fic.

"I-is that duck talking?" Vincent asked, disturbed as this wasn't something he would expect. He's okay with sheep talking, but a duck is definately something different with the same going for the two demons which Vincent knew they're not cosplaying.

"Where are we, dear Sister?" Kneesocks asked as she and Scanty got up not noticing the "muck" on the floor that they had sat on.

"It looks to be a sort of desert, Miss Kneesocks," Said Scanty as she looked around, seeing if there was something interesting. "Where's Fastener?"

"Fa... Ste... Ner..." The Daemons turn around and look down to see Fastener who is dizzy and still looks like muck. When the Daemons were about to respond, Deadpool, Daffy, Scanty, Kneesocks, Fastener and Vincent heard footsteps from behind them.

"Welcome, all six of you. All of you are the newcomers for..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know "for your entertainment and if we don't do what you say, you'll destroy our Worlds."" Daffy said, trying to impersonate the God.

"I'm pretty sure the people remember that shit from the last chapter." Deadpool reminded. Of course, Vincent, Scanty, Kneesocks and Fastener didn't know what Deadpool and Daffy were talking about, mainly because of the fourth wall talk, so the God explained to them.

"In short, don't do what I say, your World goes... Bye bye!" the God quickly explained, which shocked all 6 of the newcomers except Deadpool and Daffy who both knew the God's message before they were here. "So unless you want to life here forever, you'll fight for my amusement, so what is your choice?" Asked the God. Knowing they had no choice, the six accepted.

"Okay, I've got nothing better to do." Deadpool said in a bored tone, obviously not wanting to be here.

"I'm just doing this mainly cause Buggsy's not here!" Daffy said, knowing Bugs Bunny has a bigger rep than him and if Bugs does come here, Daffy may have more attention seeing as how he arrived first.

"I guess I have no choice..." Said Vincent, since if his home world was gone, his friends and most of all, his soon to be wife would be gone and he would never leave this place.

"Although it goes againest our "rurus" to do something like this, we may aswell do this." Said Scanty, as she and Kneesocks much like anyone else, do not want to do what the God wants to do but they knew had no choice.

"Yes and it will give us a break from attempting to kill those low-IQ bottom-feeders." Kneesocks added, obviously refering to two certain Angels.

"**MUCH LIKE THE OTHER CHARACTERS, YOU ALL HAVE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE**!" Started the God.

"No shit, Sher-God." Joked Deadpool with the God ignoring Deadpool, gave the fighters their weapons besides Scanty and Kneesocks because they already have their weapons, and lastly, the God teleported Fastener to who knows where.

"**AND LIKE THE OTHERS, I AM GIVING YOU ALL WEAPONS AND FASTENER WILL BE ONE OF THE ASSISTS, NOW GET INTO THE STAGE AND SHOW US ALL WHAT YOU GOT!**"

* * *

Deadpool vs Scanty & Kneesocks (1) vs Vincent vs Daffy

Fighting Style:First to Slam (The one who gets enough Slams/points wins)

Set time:None

Set Lives:None

Stage:Tricell Laboratory's Robot Invasion (Resident Evil, Team Fortress 2 (2) and PONY MOV (3))

Set points/Slams to achieve:4

Items:Potions

Setting:Shrek Superslam

* * *

The fight begins with all the characters their enterances. Deadpool by literally breaking the fourth wall as the wall he broke threw had the number "4" labled on it, their was 3 other pillars that were labeled 1, 2 and 3 and they dissappeared once Deadpool fully entered the stage, Scanty & Kneesocks were in the background sitting at a table with Kneesocks giving a slight nod before entering the stage, Vincent who was in his casual clothes and pillow in arm entered the stage by coming out of a door that looked similar to the ones in his real life nightmare and lastly, Daffy was drawn onto the stage by an unknown illustrator.

"**Get Ready...**" ***DING, DONG!***

The fight goes underway as Kneesocks dashes at Daffy comboing him with a slash from one of her sickles, then 3 from both and a big kick which sended Daffy into the air and then into the ground, dazed for abit. During that, Deadpool dashed at Vincent trying to hit him with one of his katanas only to get smacked by a fully charged pillow attack from Vincent.

"Hehehehe." Vincent laughed as Daffy got back up, quickly dashed for the potion that had appeared and drank it, making him invisible.

"Haha, now you see me, now you don't!" Daffy said as he sneaked on Deadpool, grabbed him and threw him high into the air.

"AH!" Deadpool screamed as he back into the ground, dazed again. Kneesocks saw another potion appear and drank it before anyelse could. After drinking it, Kneesocks moved faster and quickly comboed Vincent and abit of Deadpool who tried to interfere. After a big slice from Kneesock's double scythes, Vincent and Deadpool were sent back with Vincent ending grabbing a potion as Daffy's invisbility was gone. Vincent got back up and drank it, this one gave him the ability to do his Special immediately.

"How's this!?" Vincent questioned as ram horns grew on his head as he charged, head first at everyone. Daffy and Deadpool were both not fast enough as Vincent hits them for 2 points.

"OH!/ACK!" Both Daffy and Deadpool screamed as Daffy was sent in and out of one of the big tubes that belonged to the lab and Deadpool was thrown into and out the Tyrant's tubes. Kneesocks was the only one not hit by Vincent's Special because she was in a high area where Vincent could not reach while doing his special. Speaking of which, the ram horns on Vincent's head dissappeared after the Special gauge was finished and Kneesocks, comboed Vincent by slashing him twice, kicking into the air, a few more slashes to keep him in the air and another kick that sends Vincent dazed and allows Kneesocks to use her special.

"RURUS!" Kneesocks shouted as the letters, "R," "U," and "S," appeared repeatdly, hitting anyone who was near the younger Daemon Sister. Unfornately for Vincent, Daffy and Deadpool, they were all around Kneesocks obviously trying to increase their own gauge and to hit Kneesocks to make her lose the ability to use her Special for a moment. But like mentioned a few words before, they were all hit by the letters.

"OH!/ACK!/CRAP!" The three boys shouted, as they were sent flying. Vincent and Daffy were thrown into the doors, which broke after impact and Deadpool was thrown in and out another tube. Once all the boys came back, the doors broke and in came the robot versions of the BLU Scouts and Rainbow Dash MOV.

"CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY... SWAG! CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY... SWAG!" Chanted all the robots as they started to destroy the lab and attack the fighters. The robot Rainbow Dash MOVs were in the air and shooting at the fighters whilst the robot BLU Scouts were fighting on the ground area where the fighters were. Daffy attacked some of the robot BLU Scouts, allowing his gauge to fill up and during the beat-up, Deadpool had managed to get a potion that Vincent drank, meaning Daffy can know use his special immediately.

"Get ready for awesome-ness!" Deadpool exclaimed as he started doing his special by taking out two Uzis, spinning around and shooting around the area like mad. The randomly shoot bullets hit Kneesocks and Vincent.

"GAH/CRAP!" Kneesocks and Vincent screamed as they were sent flying in and out the tubes. After Kneesocks recovered. she decided to switch with Scanty.

"Let's see what you're made of!" Said Scanty as she comboed Vincent with two kicks and then shot him twice, causing him to go dizzy. Daffy then comboes Scanty only to be stopped shortly after being hit by one of the Rainbow Dash MOV robots.

"SWAG!" Shouted the robotic versions of MOV Rainbow Dash. Deadpool then jumped, grabbed and threw one of the robot MOV RDs at Vincent and connected, causing the nightmare beater to go dizzy again. Scanty took the advantage by jumping and hitting Vincent on the back with her feet, giving her the ability to use her special.

"Time to do a bang-up job!" Exclaimed Scanty as she begin to run around and shot randomly until she managed to hit Vincent and Daffy.

"OH/ACK!" Exclaimed Daffy and Vincent as they were thrown in the air and then back onto the ground, stunned.

"**GAME SET!**" As the match finally stopped and the results were in.

Deadpool=0  
Scanty & Kneesocks=4  
Vincent=-1  
Daffy=-3

"**This Game's Winner is... Scanty & Kneesocks!**" Scanty & Kneesocks were both laughing in victory. Behind the Daemons were Deadpool who was sitting with his legs crossed, Vincent down on the floor with his pillow on his face and Daffy who was trying to get away from a hand that has an eraser, obviously the hand was trying to erase Daffy.

* * *

And that's our four newcomers and the next four will come another time after I do a request of two people for one chapter! It'll be Francis from Left 4 Dead requested by Film-Flam Brothers and Nadia Fortune from Skullgirls requested by Spike the Seventh Element. Instead of having these two characters fight, I will put them againest a boss. Who will be, you might ask? You'll find it in the request chapter.

Deadpool:It's a certain king ghost from Mario.

Chuck:Don't ruin the surprise for everybody, Deadpool!

Deadpool:**I'LL DO WHAT I WANT, LIKE TALK IN BOLD CAPS!**

Tom:-_-

Juliet:BTW, Pikawake does not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

Peter:Please R&R, people!

1=If their is two characters and one of them is underlined, the one underlined will be one fighting first, the other can come in if they switch as shown in the fight. This goes for all two/three for one characters.

2=There will be four Team Fortress 2 Characters, 2 as fighters, 1 TF2 for Assist Trophies and 1 for Poll Voting.

3=There won't be any other PONY MOV characters but there will be My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic characters.


	4. First Requests and First Boss

And this is the first ever request Chapter I'm doing. If you request for a Character, you can not request until three more Chapters are uploaded but don't worry, you can still request for a match like maybe Morrigan, Travis & Daffy vs Peter in a Jelly Wars Match (1) Or Tom vs Chuck vs Scanty & Kneesocks vs Wario in a Golden Oozy Match. (2)

Daffy:The 2 things are from the same game about a bear that kills other bears.

Kneesocks:Don't spoil it, you're ruining the rurus!

Deadpool:_"Rurus" were meant to be broken!_

Scanty:*takes out Double Golden Lacytanga*

Daffy and Deadpool:AH! *both run away*

Chuck:Before we go, Pikawake does not any characters in this story, we belong to our rightful owners.

Scanty:*chases after Daffy and Deadpool* YOU BREAK THE RURUS, YOU PAY FOR IT!

Daffy:I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!

* * *

Left 4 Dead World

Inside a Safe House, 4 survivors were inside with 3 sleeping and 1 on guard, the one on guard is a biker name Francis. The reason they needed someone on guard is because in case there might be another survivor that could help them or maybe the zombies could find a way into the Safe House.

"I hate being on guard." Muttered Francis. Francis has a hobby of saying stuff he hates which irritates his teammates sometimes as they think he does it to start up a conversation though really there's rarly anytime one of the three point they hate the same thing Francis does. Though true, he also did it because he had nothing better to do. After giving a yawn, Francis began to hear weird noises behind him. Confused, Francis turns around to see a black hole. "OH SHIT!" Shouted Francis as he grabbed onto a near table but as always, the unlucky character or in this case, Francis gets sucked into the black hole as he says something that he also hates. "I HATE BLACK HOLES!" Francis shouted again as the black hole closed just as the other survivors came into the room Francis used to be in. They easily see he's not there and think he may have left the time.

"His death wish..." Muttered the oldest survivor, Bill.

* * *

Skullgirls World

"Get her!"

"Don't let her escape!"

"Get that money back from that cat lady!" The infamous Nadia Fortune the un-killable cat-woman has made another steal as she managed to get away from the morons who were doing a terrible job at keeping the money safe and sound from thiefs like Ms. Fortune herself.

"They should've learned by now." Said Ms. Fortune to no in particular as she kept running or in her case, crawling away from the place she stole from. The reason Nadia steals was because she was going to the poor. (Deadpool:Robin Hood, much?) Nadia was givening to the poor because she wanted them to live better and to the fullest which is ironic cause Ms. Fortune would've been dead if she didn't have the Life Gem in her body. Feeling she may need a place to hide just in case the police may come up and find her, Ms. Fortune goes into a corner she found and hides in the shadows. Unfornately, Ms. Fortune (Daffy:Irony!) didn't notice the black hole appearing behind until it was too late. "Meow?" Ms. Fortune said, confused as she felt like she was getting pulled by something. Of course, she sees the black hole and attempts to run but to avail as she is fully sucked into the hole. "THIS SUCH A CAT-TASTROPHE!"

* * *

? World

Back to the Unknown World, two black hole open up, taking out Francis and Ms. Fortune, who's head came off.

"OW/MEOUCH!" Exclaimed Francis and Ms. Fortune both in pain. Francis was first up and saw Ms. Fortune with her head off.

"The hell?" Asked Francis. Francis's confusion soon turned into shock when he saw the catwoman's head blink and her body pick the head up and put it onto it's right area. Francis, of course, thought she maybe a zombie, so he tired to find he nearest weapon he could before she could attack him. Ms. Fortune was going to ask Francis why he looked so frantic until the two heard footsteps, so they turned around and saw the guy who had made them come here.

"Ah, it seems you two have arrived, before you start asking question,s let me answer what may obviously be your first, I have brought you both here for my entertainment." Explained the God with Francis not taking it well at all.

"WHAT? You brought and that zombie thing here for your amusement?" Said Francis while pointing at Ms. Fortune who was annoyed by the fact she was called a zombie. "What kind of bullshit is that!?"

"I'm not a zombie." Pointed out an annoyed Ms. Fortune even she can be considered one even though she doesn't eat flesh or brains. The God gave an evil chuckle before explaining more.

"It's the "long explanation kind of bullshit" and if you don't do what I say, I'll destroy your Worlds." Said the God explaining more information with the info shocking both the biker and cat lady as they knew this guy could be able to do it since he was able to transport them into this Universe they don't know. "So what do you say, stay here forever or fight for the amusement of others?" The God easily knew they had no choice but to agree like all the others.

"I hate fighting for other's amusements, but if it keeps me away from those zombies, I'm fine with it." Said Francis, thinking this would be alot better than being in a Zombie Apocalypse.

"I don't find a-mew-sing, but I've got no choice but to do it." Said Ms. Fortune, knowing her friends in the Little Innsmouth place don't deserve to die.

"**I KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE THAT CHOICE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!**" Said the God in his big booming voice as weapons dropped to Francis's side, the reason why Ms. Fortune didn't get any was because she already has her own weapons. "**INSTEAD OF YOU TWO FIGHTING EACH OTHER, I AM MAKING YOU BOTH FIGHT A BOSS, SO YOU SHOULD FEEL LUCKY AND THE BOSS IS NONE OTHER THAN...**" As if to make the reveal more dramatic, the God says the name of the "Boss" as it appears from the wall, the "Boss" being a giant Ghost with a King's hat. "**KING BOO!**"

"Ahahaha!" Laughed King Boo as he looked at the two fighters who were both confused.

"We're fighting a big load of puff?" Asked Francis.

"I like his hat, I wonder how much money I can get if I sell it?" Wondered Ms. Fortune.

"**DO NOT JUDGE HIM BY HIS LOOKS, HE WILL BE MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU EXPECT!**" Explained the God before saying one last thing. "**NOW GET OUT THERE AND SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT THE BOSS!**"

* * *

Francis and Ms. Fortune vs King Boo

Fighting Style:Take out the Boss's health before he takes away your lives!

Set Time:None

Set Lives:2

Stage:Haunted Rooftops (Luigi's Mansion (3) and Rosario + Vampire (4))

Items:Poltergust 3000, Dynamite and Rocket Launcher

Setting:SSBB

* * *

The Boss Battle begins with Francis and Ms. Fortune making their enterance. Ms. Fortune jumps in and when she landed, her head falled off but of course she quickly put back on and Francis appears by kicking open a safe door and walking into the stage.

"Time to pull myself together." Ms. Fortune said.

"I hate ghosts." Said Francis.

"Hahahaha!" King Boo teleported into the stage as a giant toy of Bowser (5) appeared beside him. King Boo then went inside the Toy Bowser, making it become real and look at his opponents hungrily.

"ROOOOOAAAR!" Shouted King Boo/Bowser as the Boss Battle was going to start.

"**Get Ready...** "

"**Go!**"

The Boss Battle begins with King Boo/Bowser breathed fire at his opponents. Ms. Fortune and Francis both run away from it as Francis grabs the Poltergust 3000.

"Groovy." Said Francis as King Boo/Bowser throwed a bunch of spiked spheres at Ms. Fortune who got hit just by one.

"Meouch!" Exclaimed the un-killable cat lady just as Francis sucked in one of the spiked spheres with King Boo/Bowser making the big mistake to run towards hateful biker. The reason why is because once King Boo/Bowser was about to breathe fire again, Francis shoot it with the spiked sphere, causing the head to come off and King Boo to come out, leaving him open. Ms. Fortune then began clawing and kicking King Boo while Francis repeatdly shoot him with a Auto-Shotgun.

"Grrrrrrr!" Growled the Bowser head as it levitated off the ground and hit both Ms. Fortune and Francis with ice blasts.

"Woah!" Francis exclaimed in pain before he and Ms. Fortune were put into ice blocks. Being the quick coward he is, King Boo goes back into the Bowser toy but there was one problem;The head was put in backwards just as Ms. Fortune and Francis break out of the ice they were in. King Boo/Bowser then began to run around aimlessly as if it was a chicken with it's head cut off. (Deadpool:Actually backwards.) During the frantic run, it "accidently" hit Ms. Fortune forcing her off the stage and causing her to lose one of her two (Daffy:Not nine!) lives.

"REAOW!" Ms. Fortune shouted as King Boo/Bowser stopped for a second and finally screwed the head back to where it should be.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAR!" Again shouted King Boo/Bowser before Ms. Fortune came back as the ghost in the toy dragon/turtle started to breath in, which started to bring in the fighters. Since Francis was nearer, he was quickly sucked in and then spitted out, sending him flying off the stage and making him lose a life.

"AAAAAOOOOHHH!" Francis screamed un-manly like as Ms. Fortune grabbed a Poltergust 3000 just as King Boo/Bowser threw more spiked spheres and Francis re-appeared. Ms. Fortune sucked in the spike sphere and shoot it at King Boo/Bowser who was stupid to apporach her. The impact of the spiked sphere, caused King Boo to come out of the Bowser Toy like last time. Francis, seeing a piece of dynamite, grabbed it and threw it at King Boo.

*BOOM!*

The explosion caused great damage and the ghostly coward to quickly go back into his Bowser toy before the head could even do anything and just like last time, once the King of Boos went back into the Bowser toy the head was again screwed backwards. The Bowser toy then runned around frantic again but this time he didn't hit Ms. Fortune or Francis. King Boo/Bowser then stopped and screwed it's head back to where it should be. Being desperate for victory, King Boo/Bowser repeatdly throw spiked spheres all over the place, hoping they would hit the fighters and knock them off the stage.

"Waoooh!/Nyah!" Both Francis and Ms. Fortune said, both in pain as they were sent flying but this time, they managed to get back to the stage with Ms. Fortune using her tail as a "taili-copter" and Francis flying on the words "HATE." Once they got back to the stage, Francis picked up another Poltergust 3000, sucked in a spike sphere that was near him and shoot it at King Boo/Bowser who approached him again. (Daffy:Jee, you think he'd learned from the other two times.) King Boo came out of the toy Bowser just as Ms. Fortune grabbed a Rocket Launcher.

*BOOM! BANG! BOOM!*

"BAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed King Boo as he was shoot three times by the Rocket Launcher which finally finished him off. King Boo showed his defeat by exploding in a puff of smoke and the Bowser Toy fell off the Rooftop and into the ground, causing it to go into many pieces.

"The Winners are Ms. Fortune & Francis!"

"Paws-itively Delightful!" Said Nadia Fortune, happy as she took off her head and played with it.

"Hell yeah!" Said Francis, folding his arms and satisfied with the victory.

* * *

And that was the first ever request chapter and Boss Battle in the series, I hope you enjoyed them.

Juliet:Espically Spike The Seventh Element...

Travis:And the Flim-Flam Brothers.

Daffy:Weird how both names have something to do with MLP:FIM.

Deadpool:I know, right?

Peter:Anyways, thank you for reading!

Ms. Fortune:And we hope you "mew"view!

1 & 2=Both Games come from Naughty Bear. There will be 1 Fighter and 1 Narrator from this series.

3=There will be no Luigi's Mansion Characters.

4=There will be 4 Rosario + Vampire Characters, 2 for Fighters, 1 for Poll and 1 for Assist.

5=There will be one Mario Character, one for poll.


	5. Second Newcomers

Team Fortress 2 World

"Mission begins in 30 seconds." Was what the RED Heavy would almost always hear when he was getting ready to fight another team to do many things with the three mains being "Capture The Flag, Control Point and Territorial Control." Oddly enough, the RED Heavy was wanting to fight more different people than the 9 BLU guys he fights, one of them weirdly being him, but with a light blue shirt instead of a red.

"RED Heavy is best Heavy!" Shouted the RED Heavy, thinking he is the main man of the unknown games he had to partake in. (Deadpool:And weirdly enough, he's the main guy for TF2!) But again, the Heavy was still wanting to fight someone who wasn't a drunken Scottish "cyclops" with mines, an Australian guy who's good with sniping, an unknown pyro-maniac or all the others who he didn't list in his mind and not knowing it, the Heavy got his wish as he heard noises behind him which he had never heard of. "Who's making such annoying noises!?" Asked the Heavy as he turned around to the sound maker and saw none other than the black hole. Before the giant Russian could respond, probably out of confusion, the black hole started sucking everything in, including him. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Screamed the RED Heavy before he was fully sucked into the black hole.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants World

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Was what the sound that told a yellow square sponge that it was Morning and another day. The yellow sponge was none other than Spongebob Squarepants who turned off his alarm clock known as a foghorn and went to do his Morning routine, doing stuff such as putting on the clothes he almost always wears, brushing his eyes with toothpaste when he could use it for his eyes and using a crayon to color his buck-teeth from gray to his usual white. After doing his Morning routine, Spongebob looks out of one of his windows.

"Aaaaah, another glorious day!" Said the easily excitable sponge as he was ready for his day off of work which Spongebob never liked as he loved working at the Krusty Krab but that didn't stop him from having the day that he would not know. "Look out World, cause IIIIIIIII'M REA..." But just before Spongebob could finish, he heard a ding. Curious, Spongebob opened the door, expecting Patrick or maybe Squidward. (Daffy:Though highly unlikely.) But it was neither, instead it was none other than the black hole. Spongebob, deciding to take a Double Take, closes the door, waits for afew seconds and opens again to still see the black hole as it started to suck him in. "NO, PLEASE, STAY AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO GET EATEN!" Shouted Spongebob trying to get away but like most others, it was too late as he was sucked into the hole known as transport to another World. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Tom & Jerry World

Back in this world, the brown mouse known as Jerry was stealing from the fridge again, this time with no interupptions from Tom the cat. This confused the brown mouse as it has been half an hour after Tom had dissappeared, which Jerry does not know why and was rather curious as to where Tom was. Jerry thought he might be hiding and waiting for another sneak attack which would fail, seeing as almost every sneak attack from Tom failed. Speaking of which, Jerry heard some odd noises, making the smart mouse look around for a second, thinking this maybe the sneak attack from Tom, Jerry was thinking about.

"..." Jerry gave a small shrug, thinking something might have fallen down and made a "thud" sound. Seeing the block of cheese in the fridge, Jerry took the giant piece, holded it over his head and headed for his home, hoping Tom was not going to attack right now. That's when Jerry heard the noise again, so he turned his eyes to the back, thinking it was Tom but instead saw the black hole that would suck Jerry in like everyone else. Scared and thinking he could avoid the black hole with the block cheese still in head and hands, Jerry starts to make a run to his hole, hoping it would keep the black hole away, but it was no use as always, as the black hole was too strong and it easily sucked in the poor mouse. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Disgaea 4 World

Back in this world, a little girl in an "interesting" dress and some sort of monster behind her, was walking around in a place called Hades. The little girl is named Desco, a man-made Demon that was suppose to be the ultimate weapon but was abandon in Hades cause she was defeated by DES X, which Desco is a prototype of. Cause of how powerful she is, she was sealed until a certain idiot freed her, attempted to show her Final Boss-like abilites to a group of people and ended up losing. Embarrassed and ashamed of herself, Desco thought she was going to be abandoned again but was instead taken as a member into the team where it was found out that Fuka Kazamatsuri is in fact, Desco's big Sister. After joining the team, Desco has been in many adventures with last one having her take over Earth with her Big Sis.

"Desco nearly lost Big Sis..." Desco said, upset at her Sister nearly reincarnating. As Desco was thinking about some parts of her adventures, she started to hear weird noises behind her and turns around to see none other than the black hole which started to suck everything including Desco. (Daffy:Who else?) Thinking fast, Desco inserts her tentacles from the monster on her back to the ground, thinking that would keep her from moving but it wasn't strong enough and Desco was tooken into the black hole.

* * *

? World

All four characters known as Heavy, Spongebob, Jerry and Desco came out from seperate back holes, which spat them all out as if they were terrible meals.

"Bah/Ow/Of/Owie!" Shouted all four characters once they landed. Heavy was the first to get up and looked around until he saw the other three character near him.

"Who sent Heavy into a world with such tiny baby people!?" Questioned Heavy, angry that he was taken by an unknown person and sent into a place where there was he people who thought was too small and weak to put up a fight. Desco, hearing Heavy's statement of him calling her (along with Spongebob and Jerry) a tiny baby, gets up and says something back to him with her monster behind her.

"How dare you call a soon-to-become magnificent final boss!" Shouted Desco, angrily glaring at the giant Russian who was not intimidated by the Man-Made Demon.

"Ooooh, my head..." Said Spongebob, sitting up and rubbing his head, he sees Jerry on his legs. "Hello there little fella, what's your name?" Asked Spongebob who then picked up Jerry and put him into the palm of his hand.

"..." Jerry said nothing, but his expression was saying he was confused as he was looking at a giant sponge with hands, legs and cloth. Just before more could be exchange between the four, the unknown God(?) appeared to him.

"Welcome everyone, you all must be wondering why you are here... That's because I brought you all here to fight for my amusement." Like the other fighters, Heavy, Spongebob, Jerry and Desco were shocked to hear the news.

"How dare you bring Heavy here for such a stupid reason!" Angrily shouted Heavy.

"Now, now, if you don't fight each other... Then I'll have to destroy your worlds." Said the unknown God with an evil Cheshire cat like smile. Of course, the new shocked the four even more.

"Y-you really wouldn't do that, right?" Asked Spongebob in a frightened tone.

"I will if you don't do what I say, so either fight and get to go home or lose your home and stay here forever, take your pick." Explained the unknown Gdo, now giving them time to think about it.

"Hhm... Very well, Heavy WILL stand and fight!" Exclaimed the Russian giant, accepting to fight as sees this as a new thing for him to do.

"I don't like the idea of this, but I will fight of it's to keep my home safe!" Spongebob said, wanting all his friends in his world to be safe.

"..." Jerry nods, meaning he wants to fight as this did want to go back to his home, seeing as how this place probably has no cheese around.

"Hhm... Okay, Desco will fight aswell!" Said Desco, not only wanting to protect her world but also seeing this as an opportunity to help her be a great Final Boss.

"**SMART** **CHOICE** **AS** **ALWAYS!**" Exclaimed the God in his booming voice. "**THIS** **WILL** **BE THE FIRST TAG TEAM MATCH, HEAVY AND DESCO VS JERRY AND SPONGEBOB!**" The group was confused by how the God knew their names but couldn't question because the weapons that belonged to their rightful owners dropped near them. "**TO MAKE THINGS EVEN MORE ENTERTAINING, I'VE COLLECTED YOUR WEAPONS FOR YOU TO USE AND FIGHT TO YOUR FULL POTENTIAL! NOW GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT!**"

* * *

Heavy & Desco vs Jerry & Spongebob

Fighting Style:Stock Match

Set Time:None

Set Lives:2

Stage:Charlotte at the Krusty Krab (Spongebob Squarepants and Puella Magi Madoka Magica (1))

Items:Assist Trophies, Krabby Patties and Smash Ball

Setting:Super Smash Bros. Brawl

* * *

The four come onto the stage with Heavy running onto the stage carrying Sasha the gun, Desco jumping onto the stage, using her monster behind her to cushion her fall, Spongebob being put onto the stage by a big human hand and Jerry coming out of a mouse hole. All four of the fighters were on the top of the Krusty Krab and inside, Mr. Krabs was walking inside, looking at some sort of doll that's head kinda looked like a candy bar.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"FIGHT!"

The fight finally begins with Heavy bringing out his machine gun, Sasha and shooting from down to up for 4 seconds, hitting Jerry abit. Seeing Jerry alittle stunned by the attack from Heavy, Desco grabs Jerry with one of her tentacles and then smacks the brown mouse away with another tentacle. Spongebob then attacks Heavy by throwing three spatulas at the giant Russian. Heavy was about to attack Spongebob back but stopped when he suddenly noticed the Assist Trophy near him. Heavy grabbed it, activated it and out came Zed from Lollipop Chainsaw.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Zed as the words Y, E, A and H repeatdly shout out from the undead punk which hit either Spongebob or Jerry when the words hits them. Since Spongebob was near Zed, he took big damage since he took many hits from the words, thus making a target for elimination but before Heavy or Desco could attack, Spongebob saw a Krabby Krab near him and ate it, taking away all the damage he had before.

"Yummy!" Said Spongebob as Zed had finished shouting and then spinned his mic.

"See you suckers later!" Shouted Zed, dissappearing as Jerry placed a mouse trap which Desco stepped on, stunning her for abit. Seeing this as a chance, Spongebob charges up an attack and then smacks Desco with his bubble wand, sending the little monster girl flying. Since the stage could only have elimination by sides and not ground, Desco landed on the ground of the Krusty Krab, still in the match without one life lost. Heavy then ran over to a taunting Jerry and gave him a giant punch, sending the mouse off the stage and making him lose a life.

"AAAAAH!" Jerry screamed, being the first to lose a life. Getting revenged for his ally, Spongebob blows up a bubble rocket which heads for Heavy and directly hitting him, causing a explosion to happen and send Heavy out of the stage, making him the second to lose a life.

"GAAAAH!" Shouted Heavy as Mr. Krabs was running out of the Krusty Krab, screaming.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Said a scared Mr. Krabs as the doll jumps out of the Krusty Krab onto it's roof and what came out of the doll's mouth was a giant spotted clown like worm with razor sharp teeth which went behind the now nearly destroyed Krusty Krab, looking at the four fighters hungrily.

"Oh my Neptune, a monster's attacking the Krusty Krab!" Said Spongebob, shocked at seeing the monster. (2.1) Just as Spongebob realised this, Desco attempted to attack him but Jerry managed to save the yellow sponge by jumping up into the air and throwing down a mouse trap which Desco steps on, stunning her. Seeing Desco stuck like a rat, Spongebob attempted to smack her with his spatula only to be interuppted by Charlotte who launched it's head back, eats Spongebob up and then spits him out of the stage, as Charlotte thought Spongebob tasted gross. "WOOOOOOOOOW!" Screamed the yellow sponge as Desco snapped out of her stunned self and then taunted once see saw Spongebob was out.

"Desco is the strongest!" Desco said, while balancing herself with her tail, confident that she is the one who hasn't lost any lives. Jerry was about to hit her but stopped when he saw another Assist Trophy appear. Jerry grabbed it, opened it and out came The Gourd from Ed, Edd N' Eddy.

"Feel the wrath of The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard!" (3) Exclaimed the Gourd as he started to throw some tiny yellow cucurbitaceae. The cucubitaceae, known as gourds, then start exploding and since Desco was right near two, she was hit by the explosion and sent up threw the air, making Desco K.O'ed, Star style.

"Desco shouldn't be beat like thiiiiis!" Exclaimed Desco, being the last to lose a life, making everyone have only 1 life left, meaning if they get eliminated now, they will be out of the match.

"Muahahahaha!" Terribly laughed the Gourd as he dissappeared from the match. Just then, Charlotte goes into the Krusty Krab and rips out the cash register from it's place and suddenly, Mr. Krabs comes back and jumps towards Charlotte, attempting to grab the cash register from the witch.

"Cashy!" Shouted Mr. Krabs, as he attempted to hold onto his favorite cash register whilst holding up Charlotte's mouth so it can't indigest the red selfish crab and the not real cash register.

"Don't do it, Mr. Krabs, it's not worth it!" Said Spongebob, trying to encourage his boss to let go of the money holder. (2.2) Just as this was happening, the Smash Ball finally appeared, catching all four fighters attention. Jerry was the first to hit it, using a mallet to try to break it and give the power to him but the attack was not strong enough and the Smash Ball ended up moving to another part of the stage as Mr. Krabs managed to get out of Charlotte's mouth, get his cash register and ran off with Charlotte following after him.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Screamed Mr. Krabs as he was chased. Desco jumps up and hits the Smash Ball, breaking it and giving the power to her.

"Cretains bow down and worship me, for I... Am... Desco!" Desco said as the monster on her back came off and grew into a gigantic monster with four big tentacles, the monster being controlled by none other than Desco. Heavy taunted, knowing Spongebob and Jerry would not attack them as they would be distracted by Desco's Final Smash.

"Time to hide, cowards!" Laughed Heavy, holding up his machine gun, striking a pose as Jerry and Spongebob attempted to dodge the grabbing tentacles, but the two were not fast enough as the tentacles manged to grab them and hold to the center of the stage where the monster prepared and then shoot out a giant laser beam from it's mouth. The laser, of course, blasting both Jerry and Spongebob out of the stage, ending the match.

"GAME SET!" The match stopped and thus, the result were in.

**Heavy=1 life** (0 points)  
Spon**gebob=0 lives** (-1 points)  
**Jerry=0 lives** (-1 points)  
**Desco=1 life** (1 point)

"**This Game's winners is... Heavy & Desco!**" Heavy and Desco were happily celebrating their victory with Desco on Heavy's left shoulder. Behind the two were Jerry who was laying on his back, whimpering and hitting the ground with his fists and Spongebob looking like he is about to cry.

"Little girl monster, you great teammate!" Said Heavy.

"And Heavy is great partner!" Said Desco, smiling as the two were actually getting along now. (4)

* * *

I am SO SORRY this chapter took so long. I took a long time deciding which characters will be in this and which stage it would be. But I am still happy I've managed to finally upload this.

Deadpool:And P.S., after we get in a certain amount of characters, we maybe making a series based off of this.

Peter:Hope you enjoy the series if made!

Juliet:And don't forget to review this!

1=There will be Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters, but I'm still deciding which characters will be fighters and who will be Assist Trophy Character(s).

2.1 & 2.2=If a certain character is in the right stage, they will say a quote depending on the situation.

3=There will be either one or two Ed, Edd N' Eddy fighter(s).

4=If the right characters are on the same team, this may trigger a special team quote/action.


End file.
